Don't Go
by ScarClawdeenNightWitch
Summary: This is during when the turtles go against Super Shredder after Master Splinter dies so Raph goes to tell April about their plan to take down the Shredder for good how will April react to this.


Don't Go

**A/N: So basically I made a Raphril fanfic I couldn't help myself my dream creators decided to give me an idea for a fanfic. So this is my first try on a one-shot story so this fanfic is based off when the turtles go off to get revenge on the death of their father by Super Shredder. April doesn't want Raph to get hurt so she tries to convince him to stay with her, but the tables have turned he convinces her that he'll be ok. Annnnddd I'm spoiling and so in the end it's full of kisses and stuff yeah. I'm actually getting in the grove of updating so yay me now onto the story and disclaimer. Oh and it's also 2012 TMNT **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and not until 20****th**** of neverary. **

** xXx**

Raphael landed softly on the fire escape rain drops fell onto Raph's carapace. Raph tapped on April's window softly April opened the window her face lit up when she saw him. April beckoned Raph to come in he nodded gratefully and climbed into April's bedroom. April smashed her lips against Raphael's cold, wet, and rough lips. Raph eagerly returned her kiss April reached behind Raph and started taking of his belt.

Raph felt her messing with his belt put his hands on hers to stop her. Not breaking the kiss he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He dropped her and crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he nipped her bottom lip April moaned, and grabbed Raph by the carapace and kissed him deeply. April reached behind Raph's head and untied his black mask the silver on the mask gleamed under the moonlight. She tossed it over the side of the bed and kept kissing him.

"April I need to tell you something." Raph mumbled into April's lips they parted when he mentioned this April gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean Raph?" April asked Raphael sighed and started massaging her leg thinking of his response. "My brothers and I are going to stop Super Shredder for good." Raph replied she started to cry when he replied Rap immediately stopped massaging her leg and pulled her into his lap.

She continued to cry into Raph's shoulder until she moved her head to look at Raphael with tear stains on her cheeks. "Don't go Raph I-I don't want you to what if you die." April pleaded Raph kissed her forehead and looked her into her eyes. "I have to go April and I promise I will make it out alive." He told her April nodded her head and smiled through her tears. Raph kissed her fully holding onto her so she wouldn't break it.

April reached behind Raph again and undid his belt and tossed it over the side of the bed. Raph moved her from a sitting position into her original pose on the bed. April slipped her tongue through their joined lips and into Raph's mouth. April moaned when Raph slipped his fingers underneath her back and started massaging her back. She dug her nails into Raph's bicep to keep him in place.

Raph feeling her nails digging into his bicep deepened the kiss and kept enjoying his time with April while he could. Raphael's t-phone started to ring Raph broke the kiss and picked up his phone. "Yeah… Oh shoot April and I were talking and I completely lost track of time I'm coming!" Raph said he hung up his phone and turned to April. "Listen April O have to go." Raph explained

April ran up to Raphael and hugged him Raph slowly returned the hug. "Don't go Raph." April pleaded crying into his plastron they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he broke the hug, retied his mask, and put his belt back on. Raph unlatched the window and climbed out he looked back at April. A soft smile formed at his lips he leaned down and kissed April on the lips.

Raph nipped April's bottom lip when they parted. "I promise April I'll come back." He said she nodded and smiled at Raph and watched as he leapt up the fire escape. Once he was on top of the roof top he joined his brothers and they ran across the rooftops to stop the Super Shredder.

** xXx**

**A/N: Sooo what did you think like it? Hate it? Let me know in the R&R. I'm having a hard time choosing which fanfic I should do next. Should I either A. Aladdin Live Action TMNT or B. Miraculous and TMNT crossover let me know which one I should do next and tell me how many chapters it should be. Sooo I know that I'm probably going to get yelled at for doing a Raphril fanfic instead of Apriltello fanfic. I can't help it I'm a HUGE fan of Raphril you'll never get an Apriltello out of me because I'm not allll that crazy for it. Maybe just maybe every blue moon but until then it's not going to be I die from being stabbed so many times by Apriltello fans. *Runs and hides from the crazy Apriltello fans* I hope you all enjoyed my very first one-shot story I think I did pretty decent and I shall see you next time bye!**

**-Scar **


End file.
